Rimettersi In Salute
by Roys-neko
Summary: 5927, Tsuna's a delicate flower, can Gokudera handle him with care?


**Fiore Delicato**

#84- Out Cold

The quote is by me :D just letting you know. 1000 words! yay!

* * *

_"Love is a sweet and delicate flower, which should be handled with the utmost of care."_

"Be well my love." He stated calmly. He had to be strong, he couldn't let the only person he truly loved to know how much he wanted drop on his knees and plead to stay.

He caressed the brunette's face lovingly, as he place a chaste kiss on the soft pink lips.

Tsuna's heart felt as if it was stabbed violently when the soft contact parted. He too wanted the silver haired male to stay, he wouldn't be able to handle the agony of seeing his new found love leave him.

Taking the pianist hand, and placed it over his heart, "You'll always be here, remember that." he spoke in a soft, fond tone. He let go of the hand he held so dearly, watching the explosive specialist make his way to the airport gate.

--

A month later, Tsuna's heart had succumbed to the darkness that seduced his mind. The six guardians each tried their best to ease the storm that was raging inside of their boss's mind. Even the Arccobaleno had given a try, but seeing his student broken in such a state only caused him to step back from the situation. He knew that the one person who could actually be some use was in Italy, tying loose ends with his family.

"How can you, just leave me alone like this?!" Tsuna screamed, throwing on of his hard covered books at the closet.

"Why?!" Preparing to throw another heavy item he paused, keeping the object from joining the large pile in front of the wooden door.

The brunette was in terrible shape. Physically, the teen had large bags rimmed under his puffy red eyes, his skin was pale compared to his usual glowing peach skin. Mentally, Tsuna was completely unstable. Though he had a good reason to be, Gokudera had left him after that had finally shared their feelings, and ever since the Italian teen has not sent any means of communication, no phone calls no emails. The first two weeks, Tsuna figured that he was unable to contact him, by the third week Tsuna started to panic. He stopped eating, spending all of his time in his room, luckily school had ended so there was no need to go out if his new found companion was not outside waiting for him. At that time Tsuna assumed the worst by the fourth week, thoughts such as, 'What if he's injured?' or 'What if he's dead?!'

Every time his mother would try to step in and talk to her shattered son, the infant hit man blocked her way, telling her that it was part of Tsuna's lessons. Nana wouldn't question, she understood the lesson to be learned.

Outside the young Vongola's, Bianchi stood staring at the wooden floor. She heard everything, even though she had to spend her last two weeks in China for a mission to gather information. Her gaze was painful, she felt as if she was responsible as she heard the sobs and desperate cries of her brother's name.

--

"Sister?! What's wrong?" Gokudera inquired, holding the hotel phone closely to his ear.

"I think it'll be best if you hurry back as soon as possible, do you understand?" The raspberry haired female heard a thoughtful hum in reply.

"The last meeting is today, so I can head over and have everything shipped." He heard a loud _'thump'_ in the background.

"As I said, be back as soon as possible, Hayato."

"Wait!" Gokudera snapped, preventing the line to be cut off. "What's going on? What's wrong with the tenth?!" He heard a heavy sigh from the other line.

"It's something I can't explain, it's something you'll have to see for you self." The light click told Gokudera that he had to get back to Japan as quickly as possible.

--

Bianchi cradled her head into the palm of her hand, she heard small foot steps approaching her. "You did the right thing, Bianchi." Reborn said, patting her shoulder.

"Tsuna not only has to learn how to help others, but allow others to help him." Reborn smiled, Bianchi revealed her face looking desperately to the infant.

"It's always good to be reminded that you're not alone." Nana stated from behind, both of the Mafioso's nodded in agreement.

--

Gokudera's plane landed the following day, he rushed from the airport to the Sawada residence, he held a small box in his hand that he kept very close to him the whole time.

When he arrived, he knocked politely at the door, waiting for an answer. Instead of a pleasant greeting from Mrs. Sawada herself, the door was quickly opened and he was violently pushed in side and the door was slammed shut behind him.

'What was that….?' He looked around, seeing if the brunette was downstairs. The emptiness of everything gave the Hurricane a bad feeling, telling him to not go upstairs.

Gokudera choose to ignore the queer responsiveness, and walked cautiously up the stairs.

Approaching the boss's room was tightening the feeling that Gokudera had to take more energy to neglect. He knocked lightly at the door, "Tsuna?" He heard an object make fierce contact with the door.

He turned the knob, only to doge a few more items that were being chucked to direction. Gokudera saw the heartache in the coffee brown eyes that were weary from tears, he walked over, dodging more items and flailing limbs. He scooped the shorter teen into his arms, embracing him tightly. Eventually the violent movements died down into quiet sobs, Gokudera took out the box, opened it and placed the elegant jewelry around the small neck.

"This was my mother's, now it's yours." He whispered hotly over Tsuna's ear.

"I… I love you… so… so much that I hate you." Tsuna as soft, but with a much more desperate tone, the statement caused the silver haired teen to embrace him even tighter.

"Lei è l'amore della mia vita, per sempre e per sempre" he muttered into the chocolate locks. Tsuna recognized the Italian dialogue, for Gokudera had told him many times before.

_'You are the love of my life, for always and forever.' _

"I'm home." The Italian teen mumbled.

"Welcome back."

* * *

**a/n: DX I so took the ending from Kingdom Hearts... but I like RxS!! I swear! please for give me for the grammar, I wrote this at 2AM and finished it at 3AM xD sorry for the OOC-ness  
**

**-Bows- Review, Onegai Shimasu!**


End file.
